guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Widow
so, IS there a black widow only in the underworld? All I ever met were the Elder ones, but I have admittedly only been to 2/3 of the place only. --Karlos 16:01, 24 October 2005 (EST) :Not having seen one, I can't comment with certainty, but I have only ever heard of them as Elder Black Widows, never Dire or Hearty or plain old Black Widow. --Rainith 16:04, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::Same here. Could it be that the Wrathful Spirits quest, which is the most accessable and easiest one, always give an Elder, which is why we always only see or hear about them, while some of the other Keeper quests give out Dire or Hearty? -PanSola 11:47, 29 October 2005 (EST) :::It is random. I did Wrathful Spirits and I got an Dire Black Widow personally. The prefix is generated randomly upon spawning.--Shadow 13:26, 29 October 2005 (EST) ::::Well at least now we have someone who confirms that Dire Black Widow really exist, yay! (-: -PanSola 13:58, 29 October 2005 (EST) :::::all of the final stage prefixes should spawn randomly....dire, hearty, and elder.--Shadow 08:44, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::::I too got a dire black widow from just Wrathful Spirits. Problem is, I'm a mesmer, and I never use the thing... Though this is only a rumor, the UW Spider is suspected of having a slightly higher attack damage than other monsters of the same level. It is only rumor, but several accomplished players have suggested and tend to lean towards it as a legitimate statement. Remember, it is nothing but mere rumor. --Emyrs Myrrddin 6:30, 7 December 2005 (EST) :A good while ago, ppl on GWOnline has done extensive testing by setting up PvPs, and concluded black widow do not do more damage. Remember, this was a while ago, before pet damage was visible to owner. Things might've changed since (though I doubt it). Their pet damage research was probably stickied somewhere in one of their forums. -PanSola 23:18, 7 December 2005 (UTC) ::Actually testing at GWOnline AT FIRST thought black widow do more damage. But after the update that allows you to see pet damage, they now say all pets do same amount, even black widow. -PanSola 04:55, 8 December 2005 (UTC) Species question Does black widow take damage from Edge of Extinction when you kill a mob spider? Or maybe an easier way to test is to let the black widow die, and see whether a spider that's not being attacked take damage... -PanSola 10:27, 9 December 2005 (UTC) : No, they are of the species "pet", not spider :s 06:29, 20 February 2006 (CST) Making small edits I'm going to make a couple small edits and links. Doom Music 13:15, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I noticed that while the page says that black widows are a tameable pet, in the section where it notes where they can be found, it doesn't specifically say that the ones in Magus Stones aren't tameable. I think it would be good to add that, just in case someone gets confused. Barrage Addict 02:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) image we need a new image this one is rly bad :: Soqed Hozi :: 18:30, 7 January 2007 (CST) :how's that? --Jogden 07:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::much better ::Soqed Hozi:: Evolution Okay, so i got a hearty black widow. and icve seen a Dire black widow (link here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Soloing_village.jpg ) and earlier in this discussion the black widow is listed as an elder black widdow. so, is the evolution type random, or is there some way to get a spesific evolution? :It's random. --Theeth (talk) 16:24, 27 April 2007 (CDT) more than just the underworld ive seen one outside the anchia's hunt dungeon it was lvl 15 and was evolved to an elder. both times it was hostle. the first time it had a pet- prefex the second time, after beating the dungeon, it no longer had the pet prefix76.212.135.17 22:00, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :yea, im gonna start tests to see if i can capture it with the same techniques in the tiger and crane. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 15:33, 18 September 2007 (CDT) What about Shadow, the spider owned by Carlotta in Ember Light Camp, and The Henge of Denravi?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::other way around, carlotta is the spider. -- 22:25, 15 December 2007 (UTC) drops i killed one of these in UW and it dropped a UW scroll lol. i think that all enemies in UW drop these but it was still weird. i got a screen if anyone needs confirmation. i wont change the article yet 22:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : Yeh that is pretty wierd, but im assuming it was in HM, and most enemies drop UW/FoW scrolls in HM, but i've never heard of animals dropping them. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 23:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well animals (and even test dummies) have been observed to drop holiday items during events since the game basically add a global drop table to anything you can kill. I'm guessing they did a similar thing to UW/FoW. Not too surprising but sort of amusing. Also, we don't add common drops like scrolls to the Items Dropped section.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 00:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Since it's unique that they drop an item in hm, while most animals do not, I've added it to the Notes section.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::i would assume they drop in NM too, but unconfirmed 06:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) bigger i think that the spider should be bigger, to the point where it's thorax "butt" if you will is up to your shoulders. i mean.. its a prestige pet, it should look better than all other pets or at least be bigger. Renegade Shinobi 17:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) All kinds With the introduction of the Manegerie, you can get lvl 5's,12's,15's and 20's in all kinds if you showed your Dire/Hearty Black Widow to the tamer. With elders you dont unlock the lvl 20 kinds. 18:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) spider runs Hi, I was just wondering if these spider runs are still possible?-- 19:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Are you asking whether you can buy a run from someone who will get you to Black Widow? Yes. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 00:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC)